Wings of Wax
by letitbeme.x
Summary: England 1550, the country is in turmoil under the cold hand of its new king, James. Three families join forces to overthrow the tyrant, marriages are made, risks are taken, and treason is committed. In the midst of such scheming are two young lovers with everything to lose and everything to gain in the coming war. blood will be spilt, will hearts be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I know another story before the others are completed, but when a story wants to be written it just will not wait. And would you believe it its another historical one, I just can't seem to write modern day. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Regular updates being sent your way. Xx**

* * *

"All men should have a drop of treason in their veins, if nations are not to go soft like so many sleepy pears."  
-Rebecca West.

**Lady Isabella Swan of the House of Chester.**

I stood by my mother in front of the fire place unsure on what to do. I didn't want to stand there anymore; I wanted to be dismissed so that I could return to my bedchamber. I am too tired.

I shouldn't even be here, what does any of this plotting have to do with me? I am just a girl. My mother holds my hand tightly; she does not like having so many men in the house let alone in this one room. Their rising voices and sharp remarks are making her uncomfortable as well.

I think she likes me with her, perhaps I offer her comfort. My brothers are away from home and I am her only child left.

I watched as my father handed lord Carlisle, Duke of Norwich, another scroll, a map I think. He unrolled it and the men, including my uncle the Lord Hale, Duke of Marlborough crowded around it on the large oak table.

"As you can see the lands between the Marlborough estates and my own are vast, vastness in space equals men. If you take into account what can be gained in merging the two estates we would be amassing a very large army." his voice had an odd tenor to it, half serious and the other persuasive.

I looked up at my mother confused, "What does he mean by merging, mother?" I whispered in her ear.

She shook her head softly "I cannot be certain but I believe he means an alliance."

"An alliance through marriage?" I clarified, shocked.

My cousins, the Marlborough's only have one daughter, Rosalie.

I cannot remember my cousin that much; we have only met on a few occasions. I believe she had been away in France acting as a lady in waiting to the French queen.

"Hush child. Let us sit, they have no want of us at present." My mother told me and lead to one of the great chairs in front of the fire.

"May I not retire to bed mother, it is rather late." I complained. My eyes hurt and I have a head ache, even my back aches.

My mother's sharp eyes told me to quit my moaning. I reached for my book from the hearth.

"Your father wished for you to be here, I know you do not want to be here but your father would prefer you to bear witness to this than you find out by other means. I will not pretend to understand why but I believe your father…I believe your father has your best interests at heart my dear, we both know you are far too intelligent to be taken for a fool."

I was taken aback by her speech. My mother had always been somewhat distant, saying few words of comfort when they are needed and offering very few in encouragement.

I nodded and turned my attention to my book, but my ears strayed to the gentleman's heated conversation.

"How can you be sure sir, that a marriage between your son and my daughter would not arise suspicion to the king? I will not grant my permission if there is a great chance of this plot being foiled." My uncle questioned.

The atmosphere seamed to freeze. My mother cast a cautious glance towards them.

His grace Carlisle duke of Norwich scares me. He is a powerful man, a cruel man people do say. He is a cousin of the king, a member of the royal family of England.

But power, prestige and glory aside I believe him to be a snake. I do not trust him.

"I know my cousin; he is a fool and his advisers unobservant. Besides is it not the job of the upper classes to marry off their daughters, _advantageously." _The duke left his comment to float around the room and for it to land in my mother's lap.

My grandfather, my mother's father, had been on the verge of bankruptcy after the wars with France. In a leap that astounded the nobility he arranged the marriage of my mother to my father. My lord father came from the Swan family of the house of Chester, a long established wealthy family.

My mother has never been allowed to forget the ambition of her father.

"It would not matter the kings opinion on the marriage. By the time my son has wedded and bedded your daughter Hale, our army will be strong enough to defeat any physical opposition to the match."

I cringed back at the coarseness of his words.

"But what is the desired outcome of this Cullen? Why should we risk lives?" my father demanded, his patience was wearing thin. My father was not a political man; he had fought battles well away from the arena of court politics. He had never been privy to such tactical conversations in the past.

"My dear fellow, calm yourself. As I said earlier, this country is being run into the ground. The _king_-" He spat the word as if it held a foul taste.

"Holds no power worth being loyal to. He has made a poor marriage to a Spanish princess; this was supposed to bring money but has not. We are paying ridiculous taxes and are on the brink of war with France once more! I hold a claim to the throne and I would be damned if I did not act upon it." I imagined the Dukes grey eyes turn hard and unforgiving as he exclaimed this.

"What are your real motives Cullen? We all know you hold no sentimental feelings over this island of bogs and beaches." My uncle demanded.

"You have summoned us here with treason in mind; why else would you suddenly want to talk to us? Whilst us three houses hold no allegiance to King James, why should we commit treason against him?"

Now my uncle was a shrewd politician, as far as I am aware he always had been.

The duke barked out a laugh.

"I am a man, therefore I want power. The titles and power I had before the old king died were mine by birth right and I want them back. I will use my claim to the throne to over throw James. When I have seized the throne you both will receive the power and wealth that you so desire. It is a simple agreement." The Dukes voice was angry now when before it was thinly veiled.

They fell silent. I looked towards my mother, her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped tightly together as if in prayer. She wasn't breathing.

Silence ensured, no doubt each man weighing the options, the outcomes and the benefits.

Treason is the worst of crimes, and deserves the worst of punishments, my tutor had always said. I felt a chill cover me.

"If…if this plot is discovered I will not hesitate to name you its proprietor. If I go down I am damn well dragging you down with me. Mark my words Cullen it will be your head on a pike before it is mine." My father promised his voice firm.

My mother's eyes remained closed, her shoulders slumped, and she let out a resigned breath.

"I am in agreement. I can give you the money and the army attached to my daughter, but remember I can quiet easily retract them." Was my uncle's comment of agreement.

The duke clapped his hands, "It is settled then. My son Emmett will marry your daughter Rosalie on Thursday morn. Once that is done we will discuss our next move."

I took a deep breath, the stench of treason pungent in the air.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, more very soon. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, thank you for your reviews and adds. x enjoy!**

* * *

The meeting in the drawing room was still fresh in my mind. I have not slept well since it.

I felt a monumental shift happen that night, I can't describe it but I feel the world have shifted and is slanting downwards.

It is now Thursday morning and I am helping my cousin dress for her wedding.

Rosalie Hale is much changed from the last time I saw her. She is beautiful, tall and has the most beautiful golden hair.

However she seems to be rather cold at first. Perhaps it is the nerves of her coming marriage; married life is more of a trial than an adventure, or so I have heard.

"Isabella, would you please pass me a glass of mead." She asked me politely.

The French court had done much to make her a lady; she has the air of a princess.

I feel very meagre next to her.

I pour her a goblet of the rich amber liquid being careful not to catch my green velvet sleeves in the flow.

Rosalie stands with her back to me as her maid helps her dress.

There has not been enough time for her to have a new trousseau made for her marriage. However Rosalie was gifted a fine selection of gowns, kirtles, sleeves and hoods all in the latest French style. Such colours! The embroidery in gold's and silvers.

For her wedding day my cousin has chosen a honey coloured gown with a scarlet kirtle. On the bed lay her ermine trumpet sleeves.

As tradition dictates Rosalie wears her hair down to show her purity, a gold mesh caul headdress sitting regally on the crown of her head.

She was a vision.

I wanted desperately to ask her how she felt. I felt sympathy for my kinswoman, she was being married off to someone she does not know and onto a family that were less than welcoming of newcomers.

I decided to bit the bullet "H-have you ever met Lord Emmett, Rosalie?" I hoped my voice sounded more conversational than nosey.

She turned to me and smiled, "I believe we shared a dance at the Christmas festivities at court. He is a fine looking gentleman if I remember correctly." She answered calmly, almost fondly as she reminisced.

I felt a little bit of hope at this, perhaps she was not headed towards forever with a stranger.

Rosalie giggled; it was a funny sound coming from her. She crossed to room to where I sat and patted my cheek softly.

"Do not worry little cousin. I am twenty two, I know how what is expected of me and I know to a certain degree that my future husband is a good man. If the gossip is to be believed I am marrying a joker with a talent for hunting and hand to hand combat. My father could have agreed to a much worse match, I am blessed." I was stunned at her kindness and utter calmness.

Her smile was blinding, "Such a little delight you are Isabella. I have no sisters, just a brother; I would have very much liked to have had a sister growing up. I would like us to be sisters little cousin, I have a feeling you and I will need each other in the future." She said and turned to put a gold and ruby necklace around her neck.

I am now seventeen summers old, I am unlikely to have any more siblings.

Whist what she had said warmed me and made me feel a much needed sisterly affection, I could not help but wonder if she knew what her future father-in-law was planning.

If she knew, her cornflower blue eyes betrayed nothing but the slight apprehension of a bride.

"I have only brothers as well. I would be honoured to be your sister." I told her offering a heartfelt smile of my own.

I stood up and brushed out the creases in my dress.

I was to be my cousin's maid of honour and follow behind her in her wedding procession. In contrast to the bride I wore a gown of garnet damask with brown velvet sleeves and a matching brown kirtle. My mother had chosen it so therefore I must wear it.

* * *

The clouds were cloudy as we made our way into the church. I could feel rain poised to pour.

I had never been in the church of st. Mary's on my cousin's family estates. It was ancient but timeless somehow. Each stone was still perfectly shaped, every cherub and angel perfectly holy.

Rosalie walked in front of me. Her head held high, her walk measured. She was acting the lady, not the bashful bride.

I could tell already that this woman would not let the duke walk all over her. He may have made her a wife for his son but he will not be able to control her, the woman.

I could see the duke pacing in front of the alter, a large framed man standing in front of him, they seemed to be exchanging strong words in hushed voices.

On seeing me and Rosalie at the church door they stopped. The duke took his place at the pew, my uncle took Rosalie by the arm and together we made our way towards the priest.

I did my part in walking behind my older cousin until she was handed over to the giant that was her soon to be husband.

I then curtsied to the priest and took my place next to my mother and father in the pew.

I paid little attention to the ceremony; I understood very little and fund the church and the sparse gathering much more interesting.

I felt my heart twinge at the sheer lack of a gathering. Where the richly dressed extended family and friends were supposed to me seated, were just my mother, Father, Uncle, Cousin Jasper, the grooms Father, two Brothers and Mother.

I took a closer look at the groom. He towered Rosalie's frame, even though she was tall and not spindly by any means. But I could see a soft expression on his face as he said his vows.

My eyes roamed across to his brothers.

I had seen the middle Cullen brother before at a hunting party, his name was Garret and he shared his older brother's dark hair and bear like structure. He looked dreadfully bored, and failed to hide a yawn and a roll of the eyes.

Standing next to him was, I presume, was the youngest Cullen son. Edward, I believe his name to be, his hair caught my attention above anything else. It was delightful shade of copper, very much like the cross on the alter.

He was shorter than his older brothers, leaner as well. Whilst I imagined Emmet and Garrett to be soldiers I could not imagine the same for him.

Whilst his brothers looked bored or unaffectedly calm, he looked angry. His angular alabaster jaw set firmly in a disapproving grimace. This sour expression was enough to take the beauty out of his intense green eyes.

I felt myself angry at this stranger. But then I thought about it more rationally, perhaps he knows what his father is doing? Maybe he too was burdened with this new deadly secret?

* * *

The church bells rang out as the new wedded couple left the church.

I left the church, escorted by Edward Cullen. He didn't say a word to me and I didn't feel like saying anything to him either.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, more soon. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and adds. X enjoy!**

* * *

The wedding banquet was small, but there was music and dancing and rich food and plenty of wine.

Rosalie, now lady Cullen, sat at the head of the table with her husband. I watched them throughout the meal every now again, they chatted with their heads bent towards each other. They laughed and even argued gently. I believe they were rather confortable with each other.

My mother sat next to me and goaded me when I reached for more spiced pears.

"I believe they will be happy." My mother said simply, offering no further elaboration.

This was my mother's way. When she was not chastising me or arguing with my father, her comments were short.

I nodded in agreement. "I like Cousin Rosalie; she has a very kind heart." I commented remembering our time together this morning as she got ready.

My mother let out a short brittle laugh. "That will change; it will harden in a family such as that."

I was pushed to dance with my cousin Jasper. He was very nice if not a little quiet. He was hoping for a military career.

The music changed and I found myself in the hands of the stony faced younger Cullen boy.

I met his eyes as we bowed and curtsied to each other before we clasped hands and turned to the side.

"You're the Swan girl." He commented in a surprisingly deep voice.

I nodded, "I am my Lord. You are Edward Cullen." I replied bluntly.

I hadn't meant to present myself as cold but there was something about him that shook my resolve to be strong enough to carry this secret.

He chuckled, a strong sound emanating from his chest.

His smile was crooked.

"You intrigue me Isabella Swan." He said suddenly as we turned sides and skipped apart one step.

"How so?" I asked nonchalantly as we joined hands again.

I noticed his hand was much larger than mine.

"You are but so small in this here court of giants." Was Edwards rather cryptic reply.

I let out a small laugh at that, "And prey tell me, am I in much danger amongst these giants?" I asked.

Whilst this may sound like a game, I knew the answer well enough to not be surprised by his own.

With a final bow and crooked smile he said "You little Swan are very much in danger, you can never trust these giants they could crush with a breath."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, more soon. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and adds. Enjoy! x**

* * *

"You are to go with Rosalie when she leaves for the Cullen estate you will be her companion, her maid or whatever your cousin requires of you." My father told me as he paced the room. My mother watched him with glaring eyes from her seat by the window.

I nodded.

The wedding festivities had ended two days ago. The married couple had retired to Lord Emmett's hunting lodge for a brief honeymoon.

They will be leaving for the Cullen estate tomorrow to start their wedded life.

As a young poorer unmarried relation it was expected for me to take a place in their household.

I did not mind, I rather like my cousin and a change of scenery will be nice, I have heard the surrounding countryside of Norwich is very beautiful.

"What your father means is that you are to be his and your Uncles spy, they do not trust the Duke will follow through with his plans as he said he would." My mother commented sourly.

"Hush Renee!" Father chastised her stopping in his agitated pacing.

Suddenly she jumped from her chair and strode across to him until they were mere centimetres from each other.

The room fell in an uncomfortable silence.

"No! Do not hush me husband, do you forget that you are sending away my daughter! You are throwing her to the wolves!" my mother screeches passionately. I sat frozen to the chair.

I had never seen my mother so incensed, and over me of all things.

"If you are to play this dangerous game then why must you include our daughter? She is a child, too young and naive to be a participant! Why not drag one of the boys home and place them in that rats nest instead? Make one of them _useful_." My mother demanded exasperated.

She looked expectantly at my father but he offered no response.

Before my father could reprimand her further, mother turned on her heal and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Father sighed deeply and sank heavily into a chair.

I dared not move.

"Daughter." He beckoned calmly for me to come to his side.

Tentatively I did, not knowing what would happen.

I kneeled at his side. He looked at me, his brown aging eyes weary.

"You are educated enough to know that this is not a situation I willingly enter into. We have no money Isabella; your brothers have cost us greatly with their gambling, philandering and demanding careers. By joining the Cullen family as our cousin have, means when the duke has seized power we will be their closest allies. Do you understand what that position would give us?" he said.

I nodded in understanding although my stomach twisted painfully. I felt sick.

"But father, isn't what the duke is planning treason?" I whispered afraid he would chastise me.

But I had to say it, it was the truth.

I averted my eyes afraid from him.

Instead my father just chuckled deeply, the humour lacking.

"Yes, this whole scheme is treasonous. The Dukes, your uncles and my heads will be on the block if we should fail in this." His voice grave.

"But the duke is a clever man, devious even. He has the means to carry out his plans. For now we must go with it. You are clever enough, daughter, to not get too involved." Was all he said until he rose from his chair, kissed the crown of my head and left the room.

I sat by the chair for a moment longer, and then left to arrange my trunks for my stay at the Cullen estates.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. More soon. X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews and adds. Enjoy! X**

* * *

I did not ride in the same carriage as my cousin and her new husband. I had one all to myself, courtesy of the Duke.

My mother had left me strict instructions on how I am to behave. I am to obey the wishes of my elders and Rosalie of course. I am to continue my studies into French and Latin; a tutor will attend me once a week. And I am under no circumstances to indulge frequently I spiced pears and the other treats I really like.

I looked out of the carriage window; there in the near distance was Cullen Park. It was an imposing fortress of harsh stone walls, chimneys and glass windows.

It looked rather scary, the gargoyles immortalised in stone that greeted me as I pasted the grand gates did very little to calm my nerves.

The Cullen family were by far grander than my own. It was the household a royal duke where as my father was just a lord, son a country squire that did well for himself in the French wars. Everything about the Cullen's was intimidating, their wealth, their power and their indispensible ability of persuasion.

The carriage came to a stop.

With help from a page I descended from the carriage.

I looked up at the grand building before me and tried to supress the terror that rose in my stomach.

I turned to my right and watched as my cousin Rosalie was lifted out of her carriage by her husband, she giggled and he laughed loudly.

I couldn't help but blush and smile at seeing such affection.

They turned to me, nodded and shouted hello and made their way arm in arm towards the entrance.

Lined up in front of the house were the heads of staff, the Duchess and Edward.

I was surprised and taken aback to see him there.

But then I kicked myself, of course he would be here, this is his home.

His sharp eyes were cast in my direction. A look of surprise crossing his face.

I watched as the Duchess greeted my cousins and Emmet.

She was a grand lady, with an elaborate gown of rich amber and black. Though she wore few jewels they sparkled in the midmorning light. The hood on her head partially concealed caramel hair. Her face held a small mouth that was pursed in a hard line.

She wasn't very tall but by the way she moved and stood I think she could hold her ground. I knew then that I did not want to displease her.

The duchess cast a sparing glance towards me but offered no expression of welcome before she led the new married couple into her house.

Edward remained at his post until his mother was gone, then he made his way towards me.

I felt the carriage depart behind me, leaving me with no escape and my large trunk.

Edward bowed, I returned the gesture.

"Lady Swan. Good morning." He said dothing his hat to reveal that copper hair I found interesting.

"Good morning, Lord Cullen."

I shifted awkwardly as neither of us said a word.

"If you do not think it too bellow you my lady, but I need help taking this inside. We pay people to do this for us, but clearly not enough for them to hang around and do their job." He grumbled pointing towards the trunk that lay haphazardly by my feet.

"I do not mind, that is if your lordship does not mind." I laughed and helped him carry the heavy trunk.

With Edward in front I did not know where to look, his backside was in full view and in those tight black velvet Canion breaches it was hard to ignore.

I felt myself blush and reprimanded my wayward mind.

This is hardly lady-like behaviour.

With little difficulty we managed to carry the trunk to the inside of the house.

Edward summoned a passing servant.

"Take this to the ladies bed chamber." He told them, they bowed and saw to it.

I took a look around the grand entrance hall. Polished wooden floors and dark wood panelling surrounded me.

A large fireplace lay silent in the far wall. Above it hung the formidable figure of the Duke, his grey eyes looking down at those who pass under him.

"It's definitely a welcome to remember, is it not?" Edward murmured behind me shaking me from my trance.

I nodded in agreement.

"Everyone is no doubt occupied with the wedded couple and then they themselves will be occupied with each other for next few hours. So, how about a tour?" he asked with a wide sweep of his arm towards one of the doors.

The temptation is too much to resist.

There is a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"I would like that very much my Lord, but only if you do not let me get lost." I replied raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That my Lady, I cannot promise. This house is a game; you must tread carefully lest you lose"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Moor soon. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

The tour around the house was amazing; I had never seen such grandeur and excess. I have to admit some of the house was too bright and a little vulgar.

Edward however was the perfect gentleman; he held doors open for me and was perfectly polite.

We now sat in the garden, just me, him and the house keeper, Mrs Cope.

She was a nice woman, robust and friendly faced. She had been Edwards's nursemaid and had a soft spot for him.

She brought us out a pitcher of small ale and some sweet treats.

I liked the sweet treats very much.

"Why are you not attending your mother and brother?" I asked abruptly interrupting Edwards reading.

He placed the book down on the table and laughed softly.

"So that is what has got your little head in a spin. Well the truth of the matter is I am not needed, as you know I am the third son. I am mostly let alone to carry out my own business." He replied ruefully.

"So you could join the army if you wish it? One of my brothers, the younger one, wants to join the French army. Father will not permit it." I asked.

"If that is the case then I grieve for you brother. I do have a certain amount of freedom. For example I can leave these estates or I can sit here with you unaccompanied, well sort of, and not raise the faintest of suspicion. I go unnoticed." Was his reply surprising me.

I had noticed at the wedding that his family paid no notice to him, conversing with him rarely.

"My mother would say I am a rebel, a wild spirit that cannot be tamed. If I was the perfect gentleman I would not have taken you around the house, god knows what I could have done to you. But alas, I am not the perfect gentleman and I do not care for conforming to one." Edwards voice was slightly distant and the smile on his face sad.

"Then I grieve for you for not being noticed, it is a lonely life to be a part of the furniture." I told him seriously.

I had always believed it was the daughters that were cast aside as non-important, sons were a true blessing, each one a valuable asset.

"Well then I raise a glass in sympathy of us wall hangings, chairs and ornaments. All of us pieces of furniture." He raised his glass towards me and winked, I clinked his glass with my own.

I felt that I had found a kindred spirit, a friend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, more soon. X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for lovely reviews and ads, enjoy! X**

* * *

I was not invited to dine with the family that night. I had a nice meal brought up to me for me to eat in my chamber.

For the first time in my life I felt the poor relation.

My chamber was very nice, much grander than my own or any back in my home.

Rich tapestries hung on the wall; they depicted scenes of ladies from the old days sitting or playing music on harps and crumhorns. They were all adorned in beautiful gowns, blues and reds with threads of gold and silver that shone in the candle light.

I had a fireplace crackling away.

I admit I sit here and pretend I am a princess.

I thought back to my home and my mother and father. I wondered how they were.

Now there was a constant danger handing over them, what if the king were to find out about my father's conspiring with the duke? What would happen to them?

What would happen to us all?

I took a quick sip of my mulled wine, the spices calming me slightly.

My mind went over what Edward had told me this afternoon. I had not been in the company of many men before but I could tell he was unlike any other.

There was a knock at the door.

I reached for my night robe and call out "Who is it?"

"It's me Rosalie." Came the voice.

"I'm coming" I replied and opened the door.

My cousin stood there still dressed in her evening finery. This new gown was a deep midnight blue with silver trimmings and grey fur sleeves.

"Good evening." I greeted and let her in my chamber.

"Good evening cousin. How are you settling in?" she asked and sat in the chair by the fire.

"Very well, it's such a big house." I said and took the seat opposite her.

She laughed and nodded, her blue eyes sparkling.

How funny the affects marriage has on people.

"So…how is married life, cousin?" I asked tentatively.

She was quiet for a moment. "It is better than I expected. I have waited patiently for the past ten years to be wed and I believe it a wait worth enduring. My husband is kind and patient…and gentle. However…i do not know whether I should disclose this information but…the Cullen's on a whole are…a rather different breed of person to you and I." she whispered this and cast a cautious eye towards the door.

"I believe they are and it scares me. But I am glad for you cousin, it is a rare occasion that a marriage is so happy so soon." I told her.

"Thank you Isabella. I dare say it is time for you to make a good marriage. Know that our family has risen in status thanks to my marriage, you could marry a duke if you so wish it." She jested.

I shook my head "I do not wish to marry yet cousin, and besides my brothers must marry first." I told her fighting back the laughter.

I noticed in her hand an object wrapped in cloth.

"Oh, I've brought you this, I just knew you wouldn't want to miss out on them." She said noticing my distracted eyes.

She handed me the object, I unwrapped it.

"Spiced pears! How did you know I liked them?" I asked happily surprised.

Rosalie laughed loudly and shook her head, "Because you mother told me not to let you eat to many, and I saw how much you loved them at my wedding."

"Thank you!" I said and hugged her.

We chatted for a little bit about Rosalie's evening with the Cullen family.

"The duchess is a very strong character, I am not sure she likes me yet. Her son however, she adores whole heartedly." She told me.

"Was Edward, I mean Lord Edward dining with you?" I asked trying my best to be nonchalant.

Rosalie eyed me suspiciously, "No he was not. I believe he was... Well I do not know where he was."

"Oh. I spoke with him today." I commented and busied myself with laying out tomorrow's cloths.

"Isabella, I feel I must give you some advice. You are a young maiden from a good family, your reputation must be untarnished and unquestionable, I do not think sitting in the garden with a young man is the best way to go about it." Her voice was soft and I knew she had the best of intentions but I couldn't help but feel slightly angry and embarrassed that we had been seen.

"We are just friends, he was keeping me company." I said trying to defend him and myself.

She touched my shoulder and made me face her.

"I know that sweetheart but from what my husband has told me, his younger brother is a bit of a brigand. His mother, the Duchess, despairs over him and his careless ways-"

"I do not think him to be careless cousin, I believe him to be _free_." I interrupted.

She sighed and shook her head, "Isabella, I promised your mother that I could keep an eye over you. I am not a fool enough to believe my marriage a simple act of uniting two great households, there is something more afoot with this family. I know you are clever enough to understand what I am talking about." she searched my eyes as her calm voice said this.

I nodded my head meekly.

"I understand Rosalie, but I find him entertaining and friendly when I know no one but you in this house."

Rosalie just patted my cheek and turned to leave, "I just want you to be careful and mindful little cousin. We are the lion's den now and I feel very uneasy. Anyway, good night and sleep well, I believe us two need to be alert during our stay here."

I bade her good night and got into bed.

I blew out the candle and buried into the soft blankets.

Rosalie's warning and the fact of our new situation troubled me deeply. I did not sleep soundly that night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, more soon. X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, thank you for the lovely reviews and adds. Enjoy! X**

* * *

"So this so this is the little swan my wife so fondly talks about?" Emmets booming voice declared before he embraced me in a tight hug.

I couldn't breathe and was sure I was going blue.

"Emmet, put her down, I want to keep her in one piece!" Rosalie chastised lightly.

He put me, a large grin on his face showed he was only joking.

I didn't know what to say, this man in front of me was quiet easily the largest man I had ever seen.

"Now look what you have done, you have scared the poor thing the death." My cousin admonished and stroked my face worriedly.

"I am fine, just a little shocked." I told her.

A maid brought in a tray of glasses and a jug of ale. She poured us one each and then left.

"How are you liking your stay here, little cousin?" Emmet asked me.

He had a very calm and jovial voice, he was nothing in personality as his giant frame would suggest.

I had been here two days. Two long days of doing nothing. I couldn't spend the day with Rosalie because she was occupied with greeting guests who had come to pay their well wishes on her and her husband.

So I was left to wonder around the garden and stay in my chambers reading and doing my needlework.

And to make matters worse, Edward was nowhere to be seen! My one and only friend and he had already deserted me!

"It is a very nice house." I managed to reply.

I couldn't very well say I hated it and that I was dreadfully board. That would be rude and I did not want to upset Rosalie.

"Come now, I know this house holds nothing for the active mind. You must be bored out of her mind!" he joked.

I'm sure I blushed at being discovered.

Rosalie failed to hide her grin.

"I confess there have been times that I have had nothing to do." I told them.

I took a long sip of my drink to hide my embarrassment and to stop myself from saying anything else.

Rosalie and Emmet looked to each then to me.

"I say Emmet; perhaps you should ask your lady mother if your god father's daughter, Lady Alice might not come to stay for a while and keep Isabella Company?" Rosalie suggested.

Emmet looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Yes, what a clever idea. I have not seen little Alice for such a long time. I don't think she will have grown much though. Yes, I will do that."

I felt a spark of hope. I had been deprived of companions at my home. Our house was too far away from other noble families so friendships were never struck up.

We continued to talk between the three of us.

They told me all about Lady Alice who was just two years older than me. She sounded like a very nice person and I look forward to meeting her.

Suddenly the door opened.

Our talking stopped abruptly.

Both Rosalie and Emmet stood from their chairs and bowed and curtsied to the person at the door.

Without thinking I did the same.

"My Lady Mother, how nice of you to join us." Emmet greeted uneasily.

I looked up at the cold and imposing figure of the Duchess of Norwich.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! thank you for the adds and reviews. enjoy! x**

* * *

The court of King James was a tense bubble. Each nobble tiptoed around the monarch as if the floor were made of egg shells.

The throne room was however a flurry of people. The king's advisors were testing their new found power, seeing how far they could throw their star in the sky.

Before king James came to the throne, you could find the sharpest and cleverest minds in this stone room. Moderation and the interests of the kingdom were discussed and maintained, a fair hearing was given to those people who had a suggestion.

But this new group of politicians with the king's ear were as trustworthy as a bag of snakes. It would be too polite to brand them as politicians; they were simply ambitious men who had the means to now forward themselves in the social scale.

English politics at the best of time was incomprehensible; this occasion was not the exception.

"Your majesty, I cannot stress enough the importance of increasing your guard. Your tenor as monarch is still new, it is unstable." Aro, the duke of York and his majesties chief advisor, stated.

A large map was unrolled before them on a grand oak table. Several politicians also gathered around it nodded their heads and voiced their agreements.

King James's grey eyes surveyed the coloured diagram of his England. His expression unchanging.

"I cannot see what threat I have. Who would be stupid enough to challenge what is rightfully mine?" he question casting a cold look on his advisors.

Few men in the room had stomach enough to face him.

But Aro, the ever opportunist, replied swiftly and without hesitance.

"I believe the French are itching for an invasion-"

"ha! The French. Damn the French, we have sea and land between us. They are no threat at present. I want to know any possible threat on home turf." The king's voice rang out mockingly across the stone chamber.

Some of the nobles shuffled cautiously on their feet. None of them wanted to make any suggestions in case they were unfounded or caused offence.

Aro once again took this moment as his own. "Your cousin Carlisle, Duke of Norwich. He has yet to swear his allegiance to your majesty."

This was an overlooked detail. When a new monarch ascends to the throne every member of court is supposed to swear their loyalty. It was a fast track way of knowing who to keep an eye on and who not.

The king nodded a slim smirk awakening on his face.

In a sharp movement he rose from his throne and walked towards the large table. The red velvet robe of state trailing dutifully behind him.

His pale eyes looked down on the area of Norwich on the map.

"My cousin has vast estates. Why did my father allow this one man to have so much within his own personal power?" the notion seemed absurd to James.

"He was very loyal to the late king, your father. Close friends I would even say, and your cousin was duly rewarded for being such." His chief advisor explained.

James nodded. "Well, if he was such a friend to my father, then perhaps he can be persuaded to be such to me." He said and looked challengingly towards Aro.

Aro in turn looked confused and somewhat disappointed at his master. His fast developing scheme somewhat thwarted.

"I do not follow." He murmured.

The king laughed loudly. A savage bark of a sound.

He turned and replied to his advisor "I am going to invite the duke and his family to court. It has not escaped my notice that his son has recently wed, I would like to bestow my congratulations considering I was not asked for my blessing in the first place."

With that the king turned to leave the chamber. Aro hot on his heels.

The great hall was relatively busy, ladies walked with their husbands and young men chatted amongst themselves.

Amid this gentile atmosphere was a young man walking decidedly through the expanse of the hall.

Edward, Lord Cullen, had not the time to stop and make idle chitchat with half friends and very distant relatives. He had a meeting to get to. A meeting with some of England's up and coming poets and musicians.

Of course he hadn't told a soul about this. As a son of the Duke of Norwich, practically royalty, it would be shameful to be known to converse with little more than beggars.

Suddenly the king entered the hall. Every one bowed like a wave as he walked past them.

Edward made a graceful bend at the waist and extended his arm towards his sovereign.

Their eyes met. Each performed a nod of recognition. It was a swift moment.

Edward watched the king pass by, a small ounce of hatred heated in his veins towards the cruel man, his so called cousin.

"I do not trust that boy. I can tell in his eyes he has contempt. Contempt in a young man such as that is a dangerous thing." The king said in a hushed voice to Aro.

"I want him watched."

"Of course, your majesty." Was his reply. He turned and cast one last look on the black clad youth; he was met with a green glare.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed a little look into the English court. It's not a particularly nice place to be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews and adds. Enjoy! X**

* * *

I watched as the maid poured the Duchess a glass of elderflower cordial.

Not a word was said as we watched the grand lady.

I had only ever seen her from a distance and from there she had looked like a queen. Glittering and powerful.

But now as she sits in front of me I would compare her to a dragon. Her eyes seemed to spit fire.

"You are looking well son." She told Emmett, her eagle eyes scanning over his large form.

Her gaze shifted to Rosalie, she scrutinized her for a moment. My cousin did not flinch under such an invisible assault.

"As do you, daughter." She said.

Rosalie bowed her head respectfully.

An awkward silence descended on us.

Emmet cleared his throat, "Mother, may I introduce you to Lady Isabella Swan, Rosalie's cousin." The Duchess's eyes turned to me.

I bowed my head respectfully like my cousin.

"Yes, I have seen her lurking around the house, as quiet as a mouse." She said.

"My cousin is no trouble, your Grace. Isabella has complimented often on how wonderful your library is." Rosalie told her.

The grand lady hummed and then addressed me directly "You may use the library as you wish. You will not be in the way in that part of the house."

Her coldness whilst expected hurt. I did not know this lady and she did not know me.

"Thank you, your grace." I replied humbly, not meeting her eyes.

From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie frowning at each other.

The Duchess took a sip of her drink through thin lips.

"I would like it if Isabella were to join us when we have our dinner; after all she is my family now." Emmett asked the polite polish to his words almost gone now.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him, "Eat dinner with us?" she pondered as if she was thinking hard about it.

Although Emmett's suggestion was very kind of him and I liked him very much, but I do not like the Duchess. It would be an excruciating dinner if I were to sit at their table.

She let out a big sigh and said rather reluctantly, "She can sit by Edward. I cannot stand to go through another dinner with him sitting there and brooding, she can keep him company."

"Thank you." Emmet said to her and smiled softly at me, his eyes apologising for his mother's sharp presence.

There was nock at the door. A page entered.

He bowed and then announced "The Duke has arrived home and requests your company." He said.

The duchess rose from her seat and bid a stiff farewell to her son and daughter in law.

The door clicked mercifully behind her.

I hadn't known I was holding my breath until it escaped me in a sigh.

Emmett sighed deeply. "My mother…she is…difficult to understand but please do not take offence to what she says." He told me.

Rosalie reached over and took one of my hands in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Believe me Isabella, she is a kind host. Just remember your manners and you shall be in her good graces."

I just nodded and swallowed my fear.

"Isabella, I want you to go to your chamber, there you will find a gift. I thought you would look wonderful in it." She told me happily.

"Thank you Rosalie, but you needn't have, it's not my birthday yet." I told her gratefully.

She and Emmet just laughed.

I bid them an eager good bye and went off my chamber.

* * *

"Isabella!" someone a called from behind me.

I turned and was confronted by Edward as he ran down the hall towards me.

"Isabella, wait!"

I stopped walking.

"Edward?" I was surprised and I have to admit a little angry at him. He had disappeared for a few days and left me all alone.

He came and stood beside me and looked down at me with those intense green eyes of his.

"I was trying to find you." He said a little out of breath.

"Were you really?" I say and continue to walk away.

I can't help but feel angry at him.

"Isabella?" he calls confused.

He effortlessly strides so that he is in front of me effectively blocking me.

I looked up at his face and tried my hardest to scowl at him to let him know I was not happy with him.

"What is the matter? Why will you not speak to me?" he asked looking hurt.

"Because you left and did not tell me." I told him sternly.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes searching my face.

"It was a spur of the moment decision, I left before my parents questioned me why I was leaving. I'm a free spirit remember." He told me sheepishly.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

He was hesitant to answer me. "I went to court." He mumbled avoiding eye contact.

I gasped and stepped back from him.

He went to court? Does he know just how dangerous that is for him?

He could have been arrested. The king could have suspected something.

I felt my heart hammer in my ears.

"Isabella, are you quiet alright? You have gone pale." Edward asked worriedly.

I just nodded my head not trusting my voice.

Just the mention of the court made my skin prickle.

Edward guided me to one of the wooden benches in the hall.

"Isabella, breathe." He told me panic in his voice.

I took a deep breath.

"I am well, Edward." I told him my voice slightly shaken.

He didn't look convinced. His strong marble jaw clenched in concern.

"What has brought this on? Are you unwell, do you have a fever?" he questioned.

The child like free spirit I had known had been replaced by an in control man.

I shook my head at his question "I am well, just a worrying thought plagued me for a moment. It has past, don't worry." I told him.

Edward surprised me by laying his hand on my forehead. It gave me the most peculiar feeling, like a jolt had through me.

I could feel his heartbeat.

It was nice.

Edward then with the soft pad of his finger brushes a stray hair from my forehead.

My heart started to flutter again.

I knew I shouldn't let him do this.

Edward shook his head and moved away from me.

"I am sorry…I shouldn't have done that." He whispered reluctantly.

"I-t's alright." I said.

We sat quietly for a moment until Edward cleared his throat awkwardly.

"How have you been? Have you had the unfortunate pleasure if meeting my mother yet?" he asked, the mischievous glint back in his eye.

I giggled, "Yes, I have just come from mid-morning tea with her, Emmett and my cousin." I told him and tried to restrain a shiver at the memory of his mother.

Edward laughed loudly, "perhaps that is the reason you paled." He said.

"Could be."

"I have been rather bored all by myself and that is your fault." I told and looked at him pointedly.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"I am sorry for that, truly I am. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked in jest.

Of course I forgave him. There was something about him so utterly compelling that I know I could never stay angry at him for long.

"Of course I forgive you Edward." I said.

In a theatrical move he sprang up from the bench and threw his arms wide, "I am forgiven!" he declared to the ceiling.

I could not stop my laughter at seeing him like this. He truly was an actor.

"Edward!" I exclaimed "You're a fool."

The banging of the door interrupted Edwards's performance.

In strode the Duke.

I stood and sank into a curtsey, to the left of me Edward bowed to his father and Lord.

"Father." He greeted.

The duke merely grunted his greeting.

I looked up. In his hands was a letter, the royal seal hand from the bottom of it.

His face was stormy. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Pack some things Edward, and you too Lady Swan. We are to go to court. His majesty wishes to congratulate your brother on his marriage. We are to stay only briefly as the Kings guests." And with that said he stormed off leaving both Edward and I stunned.

* * *

Thank you for reading. More soon. X


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews and ads. Sorry for the delay, life has been bean rather stressful at the moment. Enjoy! x**

* * *

I had never been to court before. My mother and father had been once; they were called to court to be betrothed and for their engagement to be blessed by the king.

But that had been years ago, and they had never been invited since. My father saw no point in going and my mother had complained that she did not have the right gowns to go.

I on the other hand had heard many stories about it which has made me want to see what it is like for myself.

We had travelled a mere few hours after the duke told us of our summons.

Edward had dashed off immediately and I was left to gather my things, thankfully a servant assisted me because my trunk was just too heavy to carry on my own.

And now here I am, in the great hall at Hampton court palace. The king's main London residence.

The palace was magnificent! Long hall ways hung with tapestries, a great hall with a cavernous fireplace alight and glowing, large oak doors leading to who knows where and then finally and most importantly flourishing gardens.

I was yet to explore the gardens; I shall do that tomorrow, because at the moment I was attending this evening's festivities.

I thought the celebrations of Rosalie's wedding were exciting, the dancing and the music of the court was on a different level entirely.

But however full the ball room, I stood all by myself.

I looked over at Edward. He was rather caught up in a card game with some other young men. Drinks seemed to be flowing easily. He didn't seem to notice I was in the same room as him.

I turned to look out of the window. I could see a mystical trail of candles; they framed to path for the carriages and guests arriving on horseback. The end of the illuminated path was beyond sight.

The odd servant passed under the window carrying crates of wine or food for the kitchen.

I couldn't help but feel unbelievably bored. Not even the beautiful gown of grey and blue damask, the gown Rosalie gifted to me, was making me feel the tiniest bit of excitement.

Casting a look around the sumptuous hall I tried to find Rosalie, when I did I saw she was dancing with Emmett and other well-dressed ladies and gentlemen.

I didn't know anyone. My parents group of acquaintances was small and none of them were a part of the court.

Sighing and giving up I turn back to spying on the servants.

"Such a pretty face is wasted on a pane of glass." A deep voice murmured close to my ear.

I jumped, the hairs on my arms standing on end.

I turn to face my unexpected companion.

Before me stood a tall black haired man with a fascinatingly rich complexion.

"Sir?" I said, unsure on how to greet this stranger.

The corner of the man mouth arched up as if in a smirk. Then with a stoic jerk of his head nodded and gave a slight bow in greeting.

"May I introduce myself? I am Lord Jacob Black of Wessex. Pleased to make your acquaintance Lady..." his voice could command all those around us but it was his eyes that held only me transfixed.

"Lady Isabella Swan." I scrambled to say. Next to his imposing frame and social stature I felt positively insignificant.

My eyes took in the face of Lord Black.

He certainly wasn't like any gentleman I had seen before.

He was altogether much grander looking than I had seen before.

Dark, almost Black eyes shaded by thick eyebrows.

A strong nose and jaws that almost looked severe without the presence of a smile.

He had a countenance void of humour; Lord Black was not at all like Edward. That I could tell already.

"Will you honour me with a dance?" he asked and stuck out his arm for me to take.

I didn't know what to do, but with the feeling of curious eyes of those around me I took his arm and let him guide to the dancing.

There were many people dancing. So much colour and sparkle, it was magical.

The music was fast and up-beat, but Lord Black's stare and unmoving intense face made me feel quiet cold and uncomfortable.

"I have not seen you at court before, Lady Swan." He said as we crossed sides, his large paw like hand gripping my own.

Again, his voice was a hard tone, not impolite but hardly welcoming.

"I have not been to court before, this is my first visit here." I told him.

He made no reply.

The music was coming to an end. And then with a triumphant burst the dancing ceased.

The dancers dispersed and conversation took the place of the orchestra.

I stood in front of Lord Black, unsure on what to do.

I looked desperately around me for my cousin or even Edward to come to my assistance.

I court the eye of Edward. He was still at the card table but was no longer playing. With a goblet of wine clenched tightly in his hand, he was looking towards me and Lord Black, his face thunderous.

Was he angry?

It was then that I realised my hand was firmly in his grip.

I turned my attention back to him. Before I could pull my hand away and escape from his intimidating presence, he brought my hand up to his lips and subtly placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"It has been a pleasure, Lady Swan." And then he left.

I stood in shock unable to comprehend what had just transpired.

I looked over to the card table and to where Edward was sat. But he was not there.

Edward had gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More soon. Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, had a very busy few weeks. Any way here it is, enjoy! X**

* * *

I lay in bed whilst the room slightly spun around me. I don't ever want to mix wine with dancing again. I would go far as to say I don't ever want to dance again.

Although I felt incredibly sleepy the unease in my stomach kept me awake. Edwards face would not leave my mind, no matter how much I tried to banish it.

He had looked so angry. So utterly unlike himself, or the version of Edward I had befriended. I couldn't help but think I was the cause for such discord in his features.

I wasn't doing anything improper, I was simply dancing and conversing with Lord Black.

And while I admit the said Lord had made me uncomfortable, he did nothing untoward, and was most honourable during our exchange.

I rolled over and buried my head into the cool cotton of my pillow.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked aloud.

I swear I meant no harm by dancing with Lord Black, so why would that anger Edward?

Or maybe I am not reading this right. I wonder, do Edward and Lord Black know each other?

They have both been to court before; they were both from highly prestigious families. Duke's sons tend to know one another; they are after all on a par in the marriage market. In competition.

Perhaps they have had a quarrel in the past and there is still some remaining resentment?

Who am I to ponder on the minds of these two gentlemen? What is between them is between them, I am just sorry I was there to witness it.

* * *

I woke the next morning unrested and feeling dizzy headed.

With the help of a maid I dressed for the day in one of my nicer gowns. Rosalie had chastised me for even considering wearing the day dresses I like to wear at home.

"We are in the company of kings, princes and dukes, not country squires!"

I had taken note and only packed the very best of my wardrobe. Rosalie had kindly given me some of her old gowns that no longer fit her and were too good to throw away.

Again, compared to my glamorous wealthy cousin I felt inadequate and unprepared for this life I had been plunged into.

I love these rich gowns with their beguiling colours and textures, but I long for my simple and less stifling gowns.

There is a lot I find myself missing about my home.

There was a knock at the door.

"Isabella? It is Rosalie; I have someone I would like you to meet." Came my cousin's voice.

I called for them to enter as I was dressed and only sitting by the window reading.

In bustled Rosalie and behind her a short woman.

We curtsied in greeting to one another and then my cousin introduced me to her friend.

"Cousin, I would like you to meet Lady Alice Brandon." The raven haired woman approached me and embraced me tightly, taking me by complete surprise.

"Oh!" I gasped, shocked.

Rosalie just stood back and laughed, "Do not be alarmed Isabella, Alice is rather enthusiastic." She said.

"I am sorry Isabella, it is just I have heard so much about you! And I have to say I am not disappointed. You really are a little darling!" she gushed.

Alice had a wonderful voice, like a little wind charm. Her pale complexion was rendered almost illuminated by her sleek black hair and ruby lips. But what I noticed the most about this lady was the mischievous glint in her welcoming eyes.

She turned gracefully to Rosalie, "Rosalie, I think we should take Isabella for a stroll in the gardens. I have in mind to seek out a delightful creature to dance with this evening." She said clasping her hands together and laughing.

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was definitely not like the ladies of the court I met last night, I like her.

"So what do you say Isabella? Rosalie asked me gesturing towards the door.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "I want to ask you two some questions, if you don't mind." I asked as we made our way out of my room.

I wanted to know who Lord Jacob Black was and why Edward would react the way her did.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. More soon. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! thank you for the lovely reviews, so glad you are enjoying it. enjoy!**

* * *

The mid-morning weather was glorious; a bright sun illuminated the colourful garden.

Back at home we had a well-tended to garden, with a patterned hedgerow with English flowers in the centres. We even had a marble fountain at the request of my mother.

But the gardens at Hampton court were beyond beautiful.

"You wanted to ask us some question?" Rosalie asked as we past under a stone arch.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you two knew anything about Lord Black? I danced with him last nice and he seemed…strange." I said cautiously, sparing a glance around us in case he should be near us.

Rosalie was about to say something when Alice enthusiastically chipped in "Well, the Black family is very wealthy and rather close to the King. You did well to snatch a dance with him."

Rosalie offered me an apologetic look. "If I remember correctly Lord Jacob Black is a rather stern man, not much of a one for humour or court festivities." She said shaking her head in disagreement to his character.

I nodded in understanding.

"He made me rather uncomfortable." I confessed, Rosalie patted my arm in comfort.

"I think him to be mad who is in want of a silly wife." Alice declared seriously.

"A silly wife, what makes you say that?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Well, lord black is a stern man, unbending and far too intense. A man such as that would be greatly improved by marrying a silly wife." Alice explained.

She said this with such surety that I couldn't help but laugh. Perhaps she was right, maybe he did need someone who could teach him how to laugh.

"Do you know of any such woman, Alice?" Rosalie asked her, her eyes scanning for potential brides for lord black.

"I do not. But if Bella were to lose her senses I dare say she would please lord black greatly, he would snap her up in an instant." She shocked me by saying.

"Alice!" I knew she was being mean but her suggestion made me uncomfortable. She just waved me off and carried on.

"Don't act so coy Bella; I saw the way he was looking at you at the dance last night."

Oh yes, the dance. How could I forget, I so wished I could. I shivered at the memory.

"Alice, do not taunt her." My cousin chastised rather sharply.

Again, there was no halting Alice in her speculating.

"I am being serious. Word has it he has decided to marry." This time her voice was lower, afraid that others may over hear her gossiping.

"M-marry?" my voice was perhaps a little more alarmed than it should be.

"Yes, his father is ailing and he has only sisters, all too young to marry and produce potential heir apparent if Jacob black were die…."

She let the sentence hang, her flare for dramatics evident in this particular piece of drama.

Her gaze was directed to me, her dark eyebrow arched.

"Alice, he wouldn't want to marry me. My family are paupers compared to his, my father is merely a lord, his father is a duke. The match would be laughable. "

"There is nothing laughable about lord black. Anyway would it be so bad to me married to him?" Alice hedged.

Rosalie let out a dark laugh and said, "How little you know of the Black family Alice. You know of their money but not who they really are."

With that said, the conversation and Alice's fawning over the subject of lord black was over.

We carried on walking along the apple trees, a soft breeze breathing across my face.

"How are you liking married life?" I asked her changing the subject.

"I like it very well. I confess that I did not think I would." She replied.

I looked back at her, "How so?"

"As you know my marriage was rather…hasty, so I was not able to fully comprehend what marriage would be like. I did not even know the character of my husband before we were wed. but I find emmet the most agreeable of men, he is gentle, funny and ever so patient but I know without a doubt that he would protect me no matter what." We had stopped walking as rose said this. She wore a remarkable smile full of pride.

"I am happy for you cousin. I only wish you continued happiness." I told her. She patted my head, her gesture of affection.

Alice sighed dreamily, "Are you in love with your husband?" she asked in a forthright fashion.

I stood shocked; I had never heard someone ask such an abrupt and personal question.

However, I couldn't help but look at rose expectantly.

Her cheeks flushed red and she struggled to contain her smile.

"I do not know whether I love him as you two would imagine, but I do have a fondness for him that is ever growing. I do believe that I could love him in time." She told us.

I felt happy for my cousin and I wish her all the best. I had always believed marriage to be driven by duty and that couples eventually fall into a confortable state where they do not hate each other, like my own parents.

Would it be too much to hope for my own marriage to be thusly happy?

* * *

In the near distance church bells rang out twelve times. Lunch time has arrived and we make our way back inside and to Rosalie's quarters for some food.

We made our way through the Cullen's apartments, they were granted them as they are relatives of the king. They are much grander than where I am stationed.

"I am telling you, you will do as I command!" a voice shouted from behind one of the doors. All three of us jumped in fright and looked questioningly between us.

There was the sound of a chair behind pushed violently.

"And I am telling you, I will not be a part of this!" someone shouted back.

There was a loud smashing of glass following by the rapid sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Before we had chance to move past it, the large door was flung open revealing a very angry Edward.

"Edward!" I gasped stepping back

"Isabella." He said stiffly, green eyes blazing, before slamming the door and marching in the opposite direction.

I watched him go. A part of me wanted to run after him. But what would I say to him? After last night I doubted he would want to speak to me any way.

"Bella, come away." Rosalie whispered in my ear and took me arm, guiding me to her rooms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; I wonder what Edward and his father were arguing about? More soon. x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! So sorry for the delay. Enjoy! X**

* * *

Carlisle Cullen, Duke or Norwich, passed the length of the royal gallery. Hands clasped tightly behind his back, his strides long and determined.

Whilst he appeared to be outwardly as sombre and unmoving as a member of the guard, inside he felt a tremendous battle between anger and apprehension.

Not a mix that was regularly present in the duke.

He was a clever man, not one easily duped. But his opposition in the past had been men of his own stature in life and the odd prince.

He had won lands and titled positions within the royal household and parliament.

The kings private chambers opened, a page stepped out, "His majesty will see you now." He said in that monotonous voice favoured by those who had much rather be doing something else.

The duke did not even give the boy acknowledgment as he walked past him.

He did not like the way the summons was worded, as if it was Carlisle who had asked, no grovelled to have an audience with the king.

'Not likely.' He grumbled internally.

The King's private chambers were not as grand as one would expect. They were not austere by any means, but they lacked the gold coated pretentiousness that the rest of state rooms of the palace showed.

Not many people would see these rooms so such frivolity was not needed. The novelty of being allowed entrance to such a place was seduction enough.

King James heard his guest's arrival; he cast a smug steel tipped glance at his wife and queen who sat next to him by the large bay window overlooking the garden.

Queen Victoria returned the sentiment, her eager green eyes surveying the stone arch the duke would soon pass under

She was anticipating being audience to the coming show just as much as her husband was looking forwards to performing in it.

"Ah cousin Carlisle, how nice it is for you join us!" James greeted with the façade of familial sincerity.

The duke offered a stiff bow then straigtended up and looked at his monarch.

"You summoned me your grace?" he said simply.

"Please will you take a seat?" Victoria said gesturing to the large char that stood by the fire place.

Carlisle nodded at the queen, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

He did not trust this fiery haired woman any more than he liked or trusted James, his own cousin.

But he did as he was requested.

"Thank you, your grace."

The pleasantries over the king proceeded.

"I believe congratulations are in order, you have gained a new daughter in the past month." He said

Carlisle's was expecting this to be the topic of discussion and he had prepared his script well.

"Yes, my eldest son had just married the Hales's daughter." He replied, not saying too much.

The king leaned back in his chair and nodded, "Yes, the Hale's. A fine family, one of the best in England I would say."

Carlisle hummed in agreement but maintained his nonchalant exterior. "Yes, I believe they are, very noble but not perhaps so much as our own, cousin." Was his response.

This was a smart move, reaffirming the familial link with one's own enemy is sure to create a friendlier atmosphere. However artificial.

James let out a short bark of a laugh, "You are not wrong there, it is after all the Cullen's that wear the crown not the Hales." He chortled.

Carlisle laughed with him, relaxing a fraction. James did like to laugh. However humour did not always need to be present when he did. Not many people found hanging innocent villagers a laughing matter; James however took much pleasure in it.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and it was then that Carlisle knew he had to prepare to defend himself diligently. Lie through his teeth.

"Whilst I am pleased that your son is settling down, perhaps you could explain to me why you did not seek my blessing for this marriage. You do know such an offence is highly punished." Thus far the tone of the conversation had been tensely light, but that had disappeared and the king now spoke with steel in his words.

Carlisle sat still, not shaken by the thinly veiled threat of punishment.

Victoria's interests had peaked suddenly; she leaned forwards in her chair slightly. The show was about to begin.

"My apologies, your majesty. There was nothing I could do to stop my son. He had kept his intentions towards the Hales's daughter to himself. My Lady wife and I had barely hours before he dragged us to the chapel to see him marry the girl. On seeing who she was I through it to be a foolish idea to stop them. You see it was a love match."

This of course was a lie, a wonderful story however. Carlisle Cullen was not above using the notion of courtly love and medieval romance as a way of steering away from the fire.

The spun tale was fool proof. The Hales family were in on Carlisle's scheme, the vicar who had married them was paid off generously, his family would not breath a word against it and the Swans were too poor to put a foot wrong.

The king observed his cousin for a long moment. And then with a swift glide of his hand he dismissed the problem. And then smiling said, "Well then, I should like to meet and offer my blessing to the young couple. I will invite them to done with me and my wife."

Carlisle bowed his head in thanks, hiding his smirk of victory.

"I saw your youngest in court recently, Edmund isn't it?" James unexpectedly said.

Carlisle stiffened in his chair; this could only be bad news.

He braced himself for the tale of his sons latest antics.

"Yes, I believe _Edward_ visited not too long ago." He said.

"Does he have a position at court or does he just like to sample the delights London has to offer?" The king asked with a not so subtle innuendo.

Carlisle felt as if he wanted to laugh at this, his youngest was not a womaniser and he doubted he had ever set foot inside a brothel. He was an odd youth, hardly a Cullen at all.

"My son has friends staying here who he went to school with." He replied almost disappointedly.

The king nodded smirking.

"Perhaps it would be a good thing is Edward were to have a position of value? Maybe a master of the guard in Northumberland?" he said scratching his chin.

Northumberland was far enough away for him to cause no trouble in London.

"Your grace, Northumberland is quiet a distance for someone so young and inexperienced to govern." He protested quickly.

The truth of the matter is that Carlisle wanted his son to be close and in his line of sight.

His mother had written him off as useless, more ornament than use. But Carlisle was one to use all the pieces and not just the shiniest.

There was a use for every man in his divisions. He had mind to put Edward to use.

James laughed at that, "You are right. He will instead be in charge of poor relief. There are too many parishes with vagabonds and paupers for me to bother with and my men in parliament have much too pressing matters to attend to. This is the perfect position or an inexperienced young man such as your son."

Seeing no room or argument and perhaps sensing that his luck had been stretched enough for one day, Carlisle brooked no more refusals.

"Very well your majesty." Carlisle responded through gritted teeth.

He bowed and left the room thankful he still had his head atop his shoulders. He could only guess at how close the axe was to his neck already.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More soon. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Enjoy! X**

* * *

A strong hand threw down a set of defeated cards onto the table.

"Damn!" Edward shouted laughing with the other raucous young men around him.

More ale was poured, splashes of amber liquid landed on the four of hearts.

"What's your father going to say when he finds out you've long his riches to a knight's son?" Benjamin hollered leaning back in his chair, folding his shirt clad arms in victory.

Edward shook his head smirking, "I doubted he would notice. There is much more for me to play with!"

More hollers erupted.

"Now now Cullen, don't brag!" Michael newton said, his boyish face portraying adolescent jealousy.

Edward raised his eyebrow at him and smirking said "And how is your arse now Newton?"

The lads laughed even harder at that, all remembering the very painful and very public chastising newton received from his father the last time he lost spectacularly at cards.

The youth's face reddened and his hands scrunched up into fists.

"Calm down newton, don't get your knickers in a twist." Edward taunted in a high pitch voice.

Their eyes met, an unspoken dare passed between them to take this further.

The lads around them sense the approaching tension.

Unflinchingly Edward took a large swig of his ale.

Benjamin, ever the one with a clear mind stepped forward and reshuffled the cards, effectively breaking the staring contest between Edward and Michael.

The cards were dealt out and then quickly concealed behind large hands and unreadable expressions.

There was a quiet that descended on them as each worked out their game plan.

"There's a new girl at court. Pretty little peach ripe for plucking." Michael said loudly pointedly at Edward over his cards.

Edward knew instantly who he was talking about. The blood in his veins boiled.

Some of the men mumbled in agreement, their hormone ridden minds conjuring up images of the new beauty.

The cards in Edwards's hands were in danger of ripping.

"Shut it Newton." He growled.

Michael smirked; he had hit right on target.

"She's from the country, never been to court before. I could show her a thing or two, aye lads!" Michael declared loudly nudging Tyler who sat next to him. The lads erupted in wolf whistles at this.

It was as if fire was raging in Edwards normally joking eyes. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Isabella being thought of in that dishonourable way.

She was an innocent, a kind hearted… friend and he would not stand for this.

"I said be quiet Newton." His voice was low and undeniably threatening.

Those around him were silenced, all eyes on the two young men.

Michael threw back his head and laughed, "What is she to you? You have no claim on her. Anyway from what I've heard Lord Jacob Black has taken a shining to her, you don't stand a chance-"he didn't get to finish his goading as Edward had him on the floor, his fist making swift and violent contact with his nose.

It took a heartbeat before the young men in the room starting cheering on their favoured victor.

Edward, clearly the more experienced and agile fighter managed to escape much of his opponents blows. Michael on the other hand was sure to have a black eye and saw jaw in a few hours.

Suddenly the chaos and excitement was halted as if it had been drenched abruptly with frozen water.

"Edward!" a voice barked from the door way.

He looked up to be greeted with the sight of his father standing in the doorway

* * *

In the large dining room of the Cullen chambers Edward stood across from his father, his green eyes wide in disbelief.

"I don't understand. Why would I be given just a position?" he asked bewildered.

Carlisle was fast losing patience with his youngest child.

"Because you are a Cullen, you are descended from kings; there is blue blood in your veins boy. You have every right to a position such as this." Was his sharp reply.

Edward shook his head, "Hardly." He mumbled.

His father turned to him, his cold grey eyes stern.

"I thought you were cleverer than this Edward. Why do you think your brother married the hale girl? Why do think I have that obscure swan girl serving in my household? Why do you think we are all here at court?"

Edward didn't respond, the clogs in his mind were moving towards an uncomfortable theory.

"You can't be-"

Carlisle stood back and clapped slowly, the sound echoing painfully off of the stone walls.

"Why I do believe he has it!"

Coldness ran down Edwards back, the implications of what he had just discovered rendering him silent.

"This is treason." He managed to say after a time.

"That it is, but it is necessary." Was his father's nonchalant reply.

Carlisle took a seat by the large table and leaned back, stretching his legs forward.

"James is a useless king, he shouldn't even be in the throne, he is not a proper cullen he has no substance. It would take a mere gust of wind to topple his reign."

"But he is an anointed sovereign, his father was king. You cannot erase that, it is the truth." Edward protested.

His father laughed sardonically.

"My father was the late king's older brother, I should be king!" He thundered across the room to Edward.

Edward did not flinch, "But it was agreed, parliament agreed for the best of the country that your uncle take the throne." He countered.

"It was accomplished with sacks of gold for each who would agree to it. This country is going to the dogs, there is no money left in the treasury, I am paying taxes for nothing! Is that what you want as well?"

Edward shook his head, his jaw clenched.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I shall tell you in the simplest possible terms, I am going to overthrow the king and make our family the most powerful in all of Europe."

"I think your fucking insane; do want us all to be killed? I want no part in this."

Carlisle ignored him and proceeded to tell him his plan, "I want you to use your position amongst the people to rally up support for our house. Show them that there are people who will fight for them to have better lives. Your good with flowering words, make something up that is poetic."

"You mean lie to them? Because if you were to hold power the very last thing you would do is make the lives of labourers, quarry men and pin girls better." He said angrily

"Of course." Was his father's reply.

Edward stared at him with fuming eyes.

"I will not. I don't even want the job."

"You have no choice. The king wants you to do it and once more I want you to do it. Make your self useful for once in your life Edward. This is not up for discussion." Carlisle said and got up to pour himself a drink, his tone ending all discussion. He turned his back to his son.

"This is treason" Edward repeated.

Still with his back to Edward Carlisle said, "And if you do not go along with it and play your part you will be swinging from a tree for all to pass by. If you do as you are told then imagine the life you could have, it is your choice Edward." The threat was raw and hit Edward hard.

"I .Will. Not." He said defiantly.

Carlisle turned to face him, the contents of his glass spilling onto the tiled floor.

"I am telling you, you will do as I command!" he demanded taking a few footsteps forward.

Edward rose quickly from his chair and with long powerful strides stood face to face with his father "And I am telling you, I will not be a part of this!" he growled through clenched teeth, then made his way marching towards the door.

"Come back here!" Carlisle screamed throwing his glass at the wall.

"Go to hell."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I am so sorry for the delay. Life has been one hell of an adventure recently so I haven't been able to write. So I want to say thank you for sticking with me. Enjoy! X**

* * *

I felt myself recoil at the memory of Edwards storming past me.

What had happened? I shouldn't want to know, besides don't I know that curiosity deals nothing but nightmares?

This was between him and his father. But whatever his father decided, affects us all.

It didn't bode well whatever had transpired.

I was left wondering around the palace all by myself. Rosalie had been called away by her mother in law and Alice had to go and sort out a dress order. And of course Edward was god knows where, hopefully bashing out his anger.

He had a face that should never be angry, it was made for laughing.

I hadn't had chance to look around the palace before, and I feel like I have spectacularly missed out. The long gallery was bright and open, large lattice windows allowed for the bright sunshine to illuminate the gold framed painting on the wall.

I recognised some of the immortalised faces on the canvases, past kings and queens. The old king, the good king who had favoured families like my own.

I shiver to think of my father. My poor misguided father, the years had not been kind to him and now he has been led down a path that is not only sinful but damn right dangerous.

"You know you are making it a habit of not smiling." A voice commented from behind me.

I jumped slightly at the sudden interruption.

Lord Black stood behind me.

"And you are making it a habit of startling me." I replied rather rudely despite myself.

I wasn't in the mood for shyness, I was just too irritated.

I expected him to look angry at me, disapproving even.

Instead he simply raised his dark eyebrow.

"You are changed from last I saw you." He commented, those stone eyes of his surveying me from head to toe.

"And I must say that it is an agreeable change."

I gave a swift look either side of me. The gallery was empty; it was just the two of us.

Lord Black noticed this and stepped towards me.

"I mean you no harm, my lady." He said, there was undoubted sincerity in his tone but I did not trust him.

"Then why have you cornered me?" I asked him, meeting his eyes.

He almost let out a laugh; it was more of a sigh though.

"You intrigue me, My Lady. You are new here, are you not?"

I nodded still holding my stance firm as if prepared for an attack.

"I arrived a few days ago." I replied, suddenly I was fearful of what he would ask me. Perhaps I was being paranoid.

He nodded his head and looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you could tell me about yourself? I have not heard of you before." He ask, his stern poised features betraying subtle curiosity.

What should I tell him? What would be an acceptable amount of information? How can I say something that would not be damning?

"I am in service to the Duke of Norwich, I am his daughter- in-law's companion. I am from the Swan family." I say simply. Not like he would know who they were; the Swan's are but a mere mark in the book of peerage.

The man before me nodded his head in acknowledgment, a noticeable grimace on his mouth.

"Yes, I know who you speak of; he is a man of more ambition than sense. I would watch your back my lady, it would be a shame for you to get court up in a family such as that." His eyes bore into mine holding me to the spot. Trapping me into a moment of heightened fear.

His words, full of obvious warning cut very deep to the bone.

Seconds ticked by before I found my voice, "I thank you my Lord for your concern." I averted my gaze to the wall behind him. I tried not think about the implications of his words, Edwards good and kind face was at the forefront of my mind, I didn't like Lord Black talking of the Cullen's like that.

Feeling like my nerves could not stand for much longer I curtsied to him and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a large hand on my arm.

I froze, standing rigid in anticipation as to what lord black will do next.

"I mean what I say, Mistress Swan. Those Cullen's are of bad stock." And with that said he turned sharply and left me, his sword tapping menacingly against his side as he did.

If I wasn't already weary of Lord Black before, I was now terrified of him. He knew something about the Cullen that he did not like, but why would he warn me against them?

* * *

**What does Lord Black know? Hmmm. Thank you for reading! X**


End file.
